


See you on Monday!

by JellyMonster



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Boys In Love, Choking, Condoms, Drunken Flirting, Gay Sex, Idols, Inspiration, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Office Party, One Night Stands, One Shot, Piercings, Power Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyMonster/pseuds/JellyMonster
Summary: Daniel just found out that his sunbae Kim Minseok has a lot of piercings and he can get over it.“Why do you want to know?”“Because since we spoke I just keep wondering how many piercings do you have and where...”
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	See you on Monday!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hadakeru Kaibutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538921) by OGERETSU Tanaka. 



> I don't know what to write here except. ANOTHER XIUNIEL for you (who ships them anymore?)
> 
> ENJOY IT! Totally inspired by one yaoi I read last month.
> 
> Remider: English is my third language, sorry if a I have any typos.

There is nothing that Daniel hated more than spending time with his coworkers after work, he was a real homebody and every space outside his aparment after a workday was a nightmare. The whole department was celebrating a new contract and he was in the middle of the laughs and the conversations trying to put his best fake smile serving drinks to his sunbaes, because he wasn’t only one of the youngest in the deparment, he was also the new guy in the office and every meeting after work was a living hell since there was no way he could excuse himself from them.

Within all that chaos he found some peace in one of the corners of the table sitting next to his superior Kim Minseok, his secret obsession. Just after starting at the new office they assigned him with Minseok to learn under his wing, he looked really scary at first, always commanding with a serious face full of fine features but soon Daniel fell for his soft and responsible side, he always congratuled the team for their hard work saying _you_ instead of _us_ although he was always the last one to leave and the first to arrive, it didn’t matter if someone mess up he will always advice and ask for things without screaming or humiliating his underlings, something really unsual in an office space.

“Minseok sunbaenim, take more soju” he said putting the best smile he could. Minseok looked at him like he was tired of his underlings pretending to be nice to him.

“Weren’t you trapped by Chanyeol?” he said raising and eyebrow while Daniel leaned a bit to whisper.

“I ran away using my charms, but I won’t tell you wich ones”

It was just for a second however Daniel saw how Minseok lips curved into a cute smile.

“Just don’t use any of your charms with me and everything will be ok” Daniel laughed.

“I don’t promise anything although I might be the one who has to be careful”

“Why would you say that?” Daniel looked around before whispering unnecessary close, almost touching Minseok’s ear with his lips.

“I know about your criminal past” his sunbae was red like a tomato in seconds looking at him with his mouth wide open.

“W-what criminal past? I’m a decent citizen!” Daniel tried to content his laugh in vain, he never thought that his sunbae could be this cute after seeing how serious is in the office.

“Sorry, sorry” he replied between laughs “I’m joking” Minseok was looking at him really offended.

“Why kind of joke is that?” Daniel just smiled pointing at his ear.

Minseok put his hand on the ear and made a small “ _oh_ ” with his mouth.

“I saw your piercings holes at the beggining of the night, I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before, you have quite a few there.” Minseok cleared his throat and tried to hide his ear with his hair.

“Just to be clear, it was a trend back then”

“Do you have more?” he asked leaning a bit on him, but Minseok evaded the question taking a sip of soju.

* * *

Daniel’s nightmare was finally coming to an end, he was saying goodbye to all his coworkers at the door of the restaurant with his brightest and sincere smile knowing he won’t see anybody until Monday. The only one staying was Minseok, not because he didn’t want to go, he was too drunk to leave by himself and Daniel was too good to leave him alone like that.

“Can you really handle _this_?” Chanyeol asked pointing at Minseok who was leaning on Daniel talking nonsense.

“Yeah no problem sunbae, I’ll take him home, after all he’s always taking care of me.” Chanyeol looked at him with concern and then at Minseok, and again back at him letting out a big sigh.

“Ok, it’s in your hands now, I have to take Ong and Baekhyun with me, those two are worse than Minseok when it comes to drink” he said before entering in the taxi “See you on Monday.”

Daniel took another taxi for him and his sunbae, and somehow Minseok seemed more sober once they were in the taxi, he pretended not to notice and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

They didn’t talk during the whole ride however they found other ways to interact, Minseok’s hand was in his lap and one of his fingers moving smoothly around it, and he let him acomodate putting his arm around his small shoulders.

When they finally reached their destination the younger was still figuring out how sober was his sunbae, actually he didn't remember seeing him drinking a lot except for the glass of soju he served.

“Minseok-sunbenim are you feeling better?” his sunbae smiled in a cute way.

“I’m a lot better actually, thanks to you I made it home safely” -he said putting the code of his door.- “If you do me the honor” Minseok stepped aside to let him pass with an exaggerated bow.

Minseok lived in a one room apartment, Daniel was surprised but at the same time he didn’t know what to expect from his superior’s house, everything was neat and clean, in comparison with Minseok’s his apartment looked like a dumpster.

“Daniel-ah!”

“Oh, sorry what!?” he was completely abstracted in his thoughts.

“Stop looking around and take off your shoes” he said before taking some clothes from the clothes line. “Also take this” - giving him a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants- “It’s too late for you to go home and you can’t sleep in your suit”

“Thank you.” he took off his shoes while Minseok was taking off his jacket and tie, suddenly something made click in his head.

“Minseok-sunbenin.”

“Tell me.” he replied sitting on the bed to take off his socks.

“You still haven't answered my question.” Minseok stopped and furrowed his eyebrows for a second before making a little _oh_ with his mouth for the second time that night.

“Why do you want to know?” Daniel noticed something in Minseok tone, as if he really asked _“Do you really want to know?”,_ his sunbae was testing him and he wasn't going to back down.

“Because since we spoke I just keep wondering how many piercings do you have and _where_...” Daniel’s tone made clear what he wanted from him and how much he wanted to see. Minseok smiled and it was obvious that he was playing in the same league as him.

“If you really want an answer help me undress” Minseok replied unbuttoning the first buttom of his shirt with a sly smile, that was enough to attract Daniel who was moving without thinking, dropping all the clothes on the floor.

As soon as he approached the bed Minseok pulled him by the arm forcing him to get on top.

“You’re interested in my piercings right?” he said grabbing him by the tie to put their faces closer. “It’s not just in my ears” Daniel was losing his mind, Minseok was playing with him, trespassing the line sunbae-underling and the younger was willing for more whithout shame.

“Wh-where else do…?” Minseok silenced him putting a finger over his lips and shaking his head.

“I already told you, if you want to find out you have to take off my clothes” Minseok raised and eyebrow and realised him to put his hands above his head waiting the next move from the younger, just leaving his body at his disposal.

Daniel nodded nervously unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands revealing under it the the long-awaited piece of skin he wanted to see all night, once he unbuttoned the last buttom he slided his hand all the way from the neck to his hips to open the shirt completely, finally exposing Minseok’s beautiful and fit torso, his sunbae was hot but more important he wasn’t lying about his piercings, he had one in his right nipple and another in his bellybuttom.

“Damn!” he said passing his fingertips over his nipple pinching it gently before leaning to lick it, which made his sunbae let out a slight groan. He simply couldn’t resist the urge to taste it with his tongue, slowly tracing circles with the tip while one of his hands was softly choking Minseok.

“Daniel-ah...” the younger stopped right away to look at him. “I have one more” Daniel’s mouth was wide open because the only piece of clothes left was Minseok’s pants.

“Are you kidding?” he said trying to read his face.

“If you don’t check you will never know” Minseok expression was enigmatic and imposible to read, at this point Daniel was aiming for the big prize, he pulled off the pants and the boxer exposing a lovely erection and nothing else, just a perfectly shape cock already leaking precum.

“Oops! I lied” Minseok’s smile was shameless.

“Should I take this as an invitation?” Minseok got up to pull him by the shirt.

“Absolutely” he answered before kissing him completely dominating his mouth although his outburst of power didn’t last long because soon Daniel was in his four dominating, pushing his body against the matress while one of his hands were choking him again. His mouth was savouring the older's with slow and passionate kisses, making Minseok moan under him while he was moving his fast and tiny hands loosening his tie and taking off his shirt.

The bulge growing inside his pants was asking for attention and he tried to use his free hand to unzip it but Minseok hands were faster, in a second his pants were sliding down his ass and his bugle cupped by the sunbae, stroking his length and passing his fingertip over the head making a wet spot in his boxer.

Minseok tried to speak between kisses but he only could vocalize two words “ _condoms_ ” and “ _drawer_ ”.

* * *

The bed was creaking under Minseok crazy movements, he was riding Daniel without pause groaning and cursing, his tight hole was taking every inch of Daniel’s cock driving him crazy, he would never have imagined that his sunbae was a power bottom.

The older clearly knew how to move his hips and the younger was completely lost in the ecstasy thanks to the image of Minseok abusing his cock and jerking himself off at the same time in a really graceful way. As if suddenly everything was in slow motion Daniel fixed his eyes in Minseok’s torso that was drenched in sweat and his piercings shining in a hypnotic way while his cock was dripping all over his stomach, Daniel tried to concentrate but he was totally gone.

“Oh shit!” without realising he was cuming inside the condom with a big groan clinging to the sheets. Meanwhile Minseok stopped moving his hips, he was staring at him from above with a look of satisfaction all over his face, stroking his cock until his seed was covering Daniel’s torso, warm and sticky.

* * *

The next morning both of them woke up late and full of energy for another round, this one was less crazy but more intense. Somehow Minseok convinced Daniel to fuck him standing, and now he was facing the wall with his ass cupped in Daniel’s hands. This time the younger was the one in charge, setting the pace with poweful thrusts, fucking him mercilessly and marking his back with bites.

“Turn….Turn me around… FUCK! I want...I want to see your face” Daniel grabbed him by the hair.

“Ask nicely” he said against his ear before biting his earlobe, making him let out one the sweetest moans he ever heard.

“Son of a...”

“Ask!” he replied emphasizing each word with a thrust “Nicely!”

“Fuck...Please...Please…!” Daniel’s lips curved into a smile because now he knew he had the power. He took out his cock and let Minseok turn around breathless, he was sweaty and tired yet hot as hell, looking at him with flame in his eyes. Daniel couldn’t help himself and pushed him until the wall stopped them to kiss Minseok deep and slow, playing with his tongue inside his mouth tasting the older for a few seconds before grabbing and taking him to bed.

“Are you ok or do you need a break?” Minseok looked away blushing a bit.

“Shut the fuck up and finish already!” Daniel took his face forcing him to make eye contact.

“You say wanted to see my face, so don’t look away” his tone was sweet yet comanding, Minseok just nodded in return looking him straight in the eye. “Good.” he said kissing the tip of his nose.

It was his moment to shine and he didn't want to miss the opportunity, he took Minseok’s legs and put his foot over his wide shoulders getting ready to enter again pushing his cock against Minseok’s entrance, nothing could be compared to the sensation of his lenght being wrapped around those walls, he melted with pleasure once he was completely inside.

In minutes both of them were reaching orgasm putting an end to a very intense morning.

* * *

“Well, thanks for letting me stay” Daniel was already at the door about to leave saying goodbye to a sexy half-naked Minseok.

“Whenever you want” the younger had to control himself to not jump for joy, Minseok’s words only meant one thing, they will see eachother again out of the office, he went back inside to kiss him before leaving in a rush.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, see you on Monday sunbae!”


End file.
